The Snape Hunt
by JinSai
Summary: Harry likes Snape. Snape wont acknowledge it.This is what happens when Harry asks Hermione for help.
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody hell! Try not to catch my bits will you!" Harry all but shouted as Hermione zipped up the tight black leather pants she had insisted they buy at Hogsmeade the day before. "Hold still Harry! Do you want Snape to snog you senseless or what?"

He stood still and she finally got the button buttoned. "Ha! There, done and done." She glanced up and down his frame appreciatively then sighed. "I don't suppose you would consider going straight hmmm…for me?" she looked at his face that looked slightly green at the mention. "You know harry girls don't have the plague." She muttered.

"Why the hell are these damn things so tight?!" harry asked quickly changing the subject. "There isn't any room for my bits, the poor things, they need to breathe you know." He said.

"Well the pants aren't meant to stay on that long." Hermione giggled and slapped Harry's compressed and hot ass playfully. "He's gonna want to gobble you up. I'm telling you, he's going to like what he can see and want more."

"How much more?" harry asked.

"He's gonna ask for your hand…in his pants." Hermione sighed dreamily. "Then he will whisk you away to his chambers to get lost in a world of deliriously wonderful, mind blowing, orgasmic passion." By this point she had harry by the shoulders and was shaking him.

"Well that sounds like fun, but it's impossible. Snape won't even acknowledge my presence. Much less actually want to touch me." Sighing he collapsed into a chair. "After all to him I'm just some spoiled kid with too much fame and a swollen head because of it."

"Don't worry harry he just doesn't realize that fame isn't why your head is swollen." She smiled lecherously.

"Hey I wasn't talking about that head!" he blushed.

She frowned and sat in his lap. "Honestly harry…" she shifted to swing her legs over the arm of the chair they were sitting in and he yelped. "That's why you do so epically bad in potions."

"S'cuse me?" put off by that statement he crossed his arms as well as he could with his lap full of Hermione. "I thought I was doing rather well in class…sort of…"

"It's a lack of confidence." She smiled that all knowing smile of hers. "And a particular problem that appears whenever a certain tall, dark, and sexy walks into the room."

He looked down at what he was wearing. "Are you…"

"Yes love! Don't worry he will totally love it, you!" she sighed again. "Come on, potions is next you don't want to be late"

A.N: ok well I have never actually written something like this and I think it came out pretty good but I have no idea how to continue it or if I should. So yeah I am thinking of letting someone take it over if they want but let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so ok I offered to let someone take this over and got a person tell me she was interested but then nothing happened so I decided to try to write more. And this is what I got. No none of the characters belong to me I just love having fun with them. Enjoy.!.!.!.!

Snape watched as his students entered his class. And one in particular grabbed his attention by the balls. Harry potter walked in full of confidence. The smile on his well formed jaw was cocky and self assured, his eyes glittered un-marred by those clunky glasses he normally wore. His hair just as messy as ever was styled to look more like he had just been thoroughly shagged, then like he had just woke up.

Severus gasped as he saw what the boy was wearing, his robes were on but un-buttoned showing off leather pants that looked like a second skin showed him that the boy, no man, was as well endowed as all the rumors stated. A tight green tee shirt showcased his well toned body, chiseled from ours of riding on a broom. His Gryffindor tie was knotted loosely around his neck.

"Potter!" Snape growled. "100 points from Gryffindor, button up your robes this instant!"

"But sir," Hermione said sweetly, "Harry isn't breaking any rules. Nowhere in any of the rule books does it say that we have to button out robes at all times. It isn't even in your class rules."

"I agree Herm, I really like my outfit. I think that I will stay just like this," Harry said, "unless I make you uncomfortable." He ran his hands down his chest, letting them stop and rest one on his waist and one on his crotch. "I like to think that I am damn good looking," he groaned inwardly at what he was about to say knowing that he would get so much detention. "Why not flaunt it since I got it."

Draco's jaw dropped. 'Potter was just more conceited than I am!' he thought.

"Well Mister Potter, since I can't take house points from you I will be giving you detention, in my office at eight every night for two weeks!" Snape stated coolly acting like he didn't want to see what potter could possibly be wearing under those pants.

…

Harry boldly knocked on the snarky potion masters door at exactly seven forty five, and waited for him to answer.

"Mister Potter you are early, a little eager to come to det-" the professors eyes bugged out when the door opened and he saw what harry was wearing…or should I say not wearing. He still had on those blasted pants but the robes, shirt, and tie were gone replaced by an emerald green silk shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder.

"I must say Mister Potter that your complete disregard for rules is utterly astounding. Even your father did not go to classes dressed the way you did today nor did he ever go to a detention wearing almost nothing." He stated. "I fact if I didn't know better I would have thought that you were working to attract some stupid female, however not even you would have that kind of death wish."

Harry smirked and sauntered over to lean against the professor's desk. "Well professor, your right I wasn't trying to attract some stupid female. I was attempting to attract a rather handsome, smart man." Harry shifted to set his shoulders on the desk and stick his butt in the air. "He's tall, dark, and devilishly handsome, has long silky black hair and piercing black eyes. Do you know him?"


End file.
